


Hard Feelings

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, First Love, IPRE Days, Tres Horny Girls AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: Five times they could have fallen in love, and another life when they did.





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> title and chapters come from [Hard Feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ifz1iQZ0w4o) by Lorde and is a huge insp of this fic (along with supercut)
> 
> also there will mentions of sex in this but never anything graphic along with talks of dysphoria (on both parts) but i will make sure to include a warning for when it does come up

 

Julia feels the rush too early. 

It’s late at night–well, on this plane, it’s always night, so it’s hard to be sure at times. It  _feels_  like night, and that’s enough for the dim light of a rune glowing on Lup’s wall to illuminate Lup perfectly. The rune glows with a soft orange heat of fire that crackles even louder through Lup’s veins. 

Maybe the fact that it is her own magic is the reason why it does make her glow in a way that Julia isn’t sure that she’d ever be able to look away from—or maybe it’s just Julia’s own fault at this point, she should really take the blame at some point for what she’s gotten into. 

Lup's hair is down and a complete curled mess to rival Julia’s own, which she envies and loves, but the way she tucks it behind her ears makes it actually look good. 

Maybe this is what this all is and Julia’s beyond dramatic, after all, all she does is look.

Even as Lup has her hand at her mouth kissing each knuckle lazily as if she can’t be bothered to actually put any thought or effort into the motion anymore, all Julia does is stare. As Julia said, it has to be late at night, and really, they should be done for the night.

Her eyes cast to the side, only still sitting up because she had to rush and lock the door after hearing Taako bang on it for a scary couple of seconds for them both, as they both had yet to move to put on any clothes after their thing. She has yet to lie back down, though, and Julia wonders if that’s a hint that she should retire to her own room for the night.  

Still, Julia lies there, and selfishly watches Lup, blissfully ignoring all the signs that she should leave. She watches Lup even as both of their eyes flutter and threaten to close with the night dragging at them. 

“Do I look pretty or what?” Lup fishes, her lips still ghosting kisses over each knuckle.

Julia snorts, sitting up herself so she can press a lazy kiss to her lips, enjoying the heat that curled between them both. 

Lup pulls away for just a second, eyes not straying from her own lips, “Is that a yes or…?”

Julia gets one more kiss, “It’s a bit dark here, so yeah.” 

The flash of shock and joy on Lup’s face is worth getting pushed off the bed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @[trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com)


End file.
